Matters of the Heart
by GlutenFreeWaffles
Summary: If one decision, from years ago, were different, how would it affect the way that events played out? If one simple change was made, how would it change the future? Who would win? Who would lose? Who would love? Who would hate? Who would live? Who would die? This story focuses on Bellatrix, but with a twist. Rating is for future language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First of all, I don't own Harry Potter. Second, I respect the original story immensely- don't we all?- but I have altered a few key details. I have made Bellatrix the youngest in the Black family. So, Narcissa and Andromeda are both older than her. Sirius is also now three years older than her. I have only done that to enhance my story; I do know that it is no fictionally accurate. Without further interruption, enjoy the story.**

Chapter One

Bellatrix Black approached the three legged stool with her fingers crossed tightly. She had to get into Slytherin or her father would beat her bloody. Everyone in their family, other than Sirius, had been Slytherin. She could not be another flaw in the bloodline. There was no way she could let that happen, she had to be Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall regarded her with cold eyes. Bellatrix wondered if her gaze was due to her distaste for the Black family or just her in particular. Earlier, in the hall, Bellatrix had noticed the professor had given her a wide berth.

Sitting on the stool, Bellatrix kept her fingers woven together and waited for the hat to be lowered onto her head. Professor McGonagall lightly placed the hat on Bellatrix's head and stepped back to her previous post. As she waited for the hat to speak, Bellatrix shut her eyes and prayed silently.

 _Please be Slytherin, please be Slytherin,_ she thought.

"You have an open mind Bellatrix, not to mention a hunger for knowledge," The hat spoke to her in her head. "Slytherin suits your family, but perhaps not you."

 _But I have to be Slytherin. Daddy will be so displeased if I'm not,_ she continued to think as hard as she could.

"Young one, I cannot decided based off what your father would like. You cannot choose your house. It is not who you want to be that matters, only who you are truly."

I can't go home and tell Daddy that I'm not Slytherin. Sirius was disowned, the same will happen to me. Only worse, because Daddy is much worse than Uncle Orion, Bellatrix thought to the hat.

"Bellatrix Black, you are no Slytherin. You may be cunning and come from a long line of pure-blood supremacists, but you are not a Slytherin," the hat's sing song voice was becoming somewhat annoying. "Also, while you are highly intelligent and quick witted, you are no Ravenclaw."

Oh god, if I'm a Hufflepuff, Daddy will actually kill me.

"Don't worry, sweet child, I have no intention of placing you in Hufflepuff today. You do however, have the strongest heart I have ever seen. You have endured much and you will endure more before your life reaches its end."

There was a pregnant pause in which Bellatrix waited with baited breath. The hat remained silent for another minute, it seemed to be continuing its internal debate.

"Gryffindor," the hat roared.

Bellatrix's heart fell, it dropped to the depths of her stomach and still continued to sink. It was better than Hufflepuff but she knew she was going to get thrashing when Daddy found out. His own daughter in Gryffindor house. She may as well plan on never going home.

The room was silent as Bellatrix walked to join the Gryffindor house table. She shyly sat down away from the others at the table. The people around her were looking at her with a sense of curiosity. She was sure that at least half the people in the Great Hall knew of her heritage and knew that this was not where she had been expected to be sorted.

As she had been sitting down, Bellatrix had made eye contact with Sirius. There had been something in his eyes that hadn't been in anyone else's. In his eyes was understanding, he knew what she was thinking. He was the only one that knew.

-MotH-

The rest of the feast passed quickly to Bellatrix. The rest of her fellow first years were sorted into their rightful houses. She sat alone at the Gryffindor table despite the multitude of people who sat around her. Though the people around her were loud and social, she did not say a single word to any of them for the duration of the feast.

As they were moving to leave the hall, Bellatrix followed the other first year Gryffindors. They walked behind one of the prefects. Bellatrix believed her name was something Bones. Amelia Bones, perhaps. She was just about out of the Great Hall when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Bellatrix saw that Narcissa stood behind her. Narcissa's face bore a look of pure shock, she seemed to still not have realized what had happened.

"Bella," she breathed and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Cissy." Bellatrix returned the hug.

"Daddy is not going to be happy," Narcissa said, pointing out what Bellatrix had realized an hour ago. "Bella, he's going to be so mad."

"I know, Cissy," Bellatrix choked out.

With that, Bellatrix turned and walked away from her sister. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to maintain her composure if she continued talking with her sister. Although she had already lost her dignity she would not lose her composure. As mother always said, poison may be wonderful, but composure and a fake smile were a woman's only true weapons.

-MotH-

Cygnus Black the third was shocked. His youngest daughter had been sorted into Gryffindor. Bellatrix was supposed to be his redemption. He had trained her from birth to be a Slytherin. He had been formatting this plan for years. The Dark Lord was upset with him and there seemed to be only one way to appease him.

So, Cygnus had raised Bellatrix to believe that Muggles were scum and the people who supported them were scum as well. He had told her that compassion was wrong and that the only way to get ahead was to care nothing about the people around her. When she stepped out of line he gave her a thrashing. Those thrashings alone should have been enough to turn her into some kind of monster.

But here he was, receiving an owl from Dumbledore- as was customary- informing him that his youngest and most prized daughter had been sorted into a house of scum and muggle lovers.

"Druella, I have simply awful news," Cygnus called to his wife. She apparated into the room, having been down the hall when he called.

"Please tell me it's something to do with Andromeda, that girl has been a nuisance lately and I simply can't tolerate it," Druella laughed slightly as she stagger over to her husband's side.

"No, far worse than any of her shenanigans. Bellatrix has shamed the family," Cygnus informed her, sighing heavily. "She has been sorted into Gryffindor house. After everything I have taught that girl, she goes and does something stupid like that."

"You obviously didn't put enough work in on that one. But, if I were you, I would be more worried about what the Dark Lord is going to do about it. He's the none who was so avid about her future," Druella called as she walked from the room to find that retched house elf.

Cygnus walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed one of the bottles. Druella was right, the Dark Lord was going to be far from pleased about this unfortunate development.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions or comments, of course comment. I will try to get back any questions there are. Any compliments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter enough to keep reading this. I've always been fascinated by Bellatrix and the number of stories I can make from her, but I know she's not for everyone. Please enjoy this next segment of the story.**

Chapter Two

That night, Bellatrix fell asleep tossing and turning. In the four bed dorm she felt oddly vulnerable. The curtains did little to secure her privacy, she was coming to realize that she would not have a single second on her own for some time. She was constantly surrounded by people.

Despite the constant contact, Bellatrix remained silent. The girls in her dormitory had completely ignored her. Amelia Bones had spoken to her briefly, but it had merely been to inquire about her preferred sleeping arrangements. Other than that, they had treated her as though she were a potted plant in the room. There to maintain space and look pretty.

When she awoke, Bellatrix saw that her dorm mates were all asleep. Carefully, she slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could and changed into her robes. Bellatrix walked to the door without putting on her shoes, so as to make less noise. Leaving the dorm, Bellatrix wondered what the day had in store for her, she was still to receive her timetable of classes.

The Great Hall was practically empty when Bellatrix walked in. There were several students scattered around the tables. But the room was silent, each person there was there for some reason. Some were already studying the material they would cover that day. Others it seemed were writing letters to family members they had left home.

Bellatrix sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. In front of her a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared, along with a plate filled with breakfast foods. She started to nibble at the edges of her eggs absentmindedly as she sat there. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, but she allowed herself to get lost in the moment.

Unexpectedly, Bellatrix felt a cold hand on her shoulder. After years in the Black Household, Bellatrix had developed a first instinct to protect herself. So, when the hand glanced off her shoulder she severely flinched and raised her hands over her head. Remembering where she was, Bellatrix looked to see who had tapped her on the shoulder. Seeing Professor McGonagall she instantly looked to the floor, embarrassed.

"Miss. Black, are you quite alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, her tone was concerned and seemed to be completely genuine. When she raised her eyes to meet the professor's Bellatrix saw there was actual worry in her expression.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm fine. You merely startled me," Bellatrix told the teacher who eyed her warily, but didn't press the issue.

"Well, then, Miss. Black, I have your timetable ready for you." Professor McGonagall handed her a sheet of parchment which Bellatrix eagerly read.

"Thank you, professor," Bellatrix said, remembering her curteousies.

"Of course, Miss. Black, are you sure that you are alright?" She asked again. Bellatrix's hand flew to her left arm where she was nursing several bruises from her father several nights ago.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm perfectly fine." Bellatrix turned back to her plate of breakfast food and made certain to appear like she was enjoying it to avoid further suspicion from McGonagall. Soon after her interaction with McGonagall, Bellatrix left the Great Hall to ready her things. As she walked out the double doors, she noticed the girls from her dorm were just strolling in. Passing them, Amelia smiled at her and said a polite greeting which Bellatrix returned.

-MotH-

Minerva McGonagall knew the history of the Black family very well, better than most others. She herself had gone to school with Cygnus and Druella Black. She knew that Blacks were extremely proud and extremely corrupt. Dumbledore had discover their alliance with the Dark Lord weeks ago. All this considered, she found the events around Bellatrix Black to be very concerning.

The poor girl had looked terrified while the hat sorted her. The hat stall had lasted nearly ten minutes, something completely unheard of among the Black family. Even Sirius had been sorted within a minute. Most likely, the girl was worried about the fallout of being sorted into a house other than Slytherin.

Walking into the Great Hall that morning she saw the young Black girl sitting alone at Gryffindor table. She leafed through her stack of timetables she had made just the past night. Finding Bellatrix Black's timetable she approached the young brunette. Bellatrix did not notice that McGonagall was standing behind her, so McGonagall reached out to tap her shoulder lightly.

The moment her hand touched Bellatrix's shoulder, the girl flinched and threw her hands up to cover her head. McGonagall was shocked, this motion was common in children that had been through serious abuse. She had known the Black house was not kind to enemies of their house, but to their children? She had never even heard whispers of that variety.

After McGonagall spoke with the girl she continued up to the staff table. There she sat down in her usual seat, directly to the right of Dumbledore. From her seat, she surveyed the students in front of her. Bellatrix may have claimed to be fine, but McGonagall was willing to bet that she was something less than.

"Minerva, how are you this morning?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm well, sir. Actually, there's something I would like to discuss with you," McGonagall told the older wizard.

"Concerning the Black girl?" Dumbledore asked her. She nodded in confirmation, looking back to see that Bellatrix had now left the hall.

"I find it curious the way she was sorted." McGonagall watched Dumbledore as he stroked his growing beard. There was some grey now mixed into what was once an only brown beard.

"I too find it curious, I've also noticed that she keeps her distance from people," Dumbledore observed. "Minerva, I would like you to help the girl in anyway you can. She will have much trouble in the future. I believe her father is planning a trip to the school soon and I'm sure that won't end well."

"Yes sir, I will look after her. If she allows me to," McGonagall agreed, turning back to her plate and away from the headmaster.

-MotH-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice called from behind Bellatrix as she walked through the hallway. She turned and saw that it was the Lestrange boy. They had met once at a Christmas party at the Black Manor. He was four years older than Bellatrix, she knew that her parents had been interested in having either her or Narcissa marry him. Secretly, she had been hoping it would end up being Narcissa. She found the boy to be dark, and there was something about her that put her on edge.

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix regarded him coldly. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know if you've heard whether or not you're disowned," Rodolphus chimed in his snot filled voice. "It really would be a shame if you were. But, a Gryffindor? I'm sure your father absolutely hated that."

Rodolphus had closed the distance between them and was an arms reach away. Bellatrix could smell her foul breath from where she stood. She felt vulnerable, having to look up to look him in the eye. Straightening her back she rose about an inch, but was still nearly a foot shorter than Rodolphus.

"No, Rodolphus, I haven't heard from my father yet," Bellatrix snapped back at him. Looking around she noticed that there were several people watching her and Rodolphus.

"Well, be sure to let me know when you do." He turned, but not before smacking the books she carried to the ground. Bellatrix sunk down to pick up the books now scattered around her.

A girl from the crowd around her broke free and hurried towards Bellatrix, she picked up several of the books and helped Bellatrix to pile them into a stack. Bellatrix looked up and observed her helper. It was a girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes. She looked familiar. Then Bellatrix remembered, she was in Gryffindor.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bellatrix muttered standing and trying to brush the dirt off her robes.

"My name is Lily Evans," the girl introduced herself. "I'm a third-year in Gryffindor, I saw you in the common room. You're a first-year right?"

"Yeah, I am," Bellatrix confirmed, added. "I'm Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black."

"Well, Bellatrix, if you have any questions feel free to ask me," Lily told her, smiling. She then went to rejoin a boy with greasy black hair and walked down the hallway.

 **AN: Leave any questions or comments you have and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I will try to update soon.**


End file.
